Sugar Pie Honey Bunch!
by Lovelrin
Summary: "Sarapan pagiku kan dirimu. Kau tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan karbohidrat dari pelukanmu, Protein dari kecupan singkatmu, Vitamin A dari pancaran matamu, Vitamin C dari omelanmu, lalu kemudian aku bisa mendapatkan susu yang menyehatkan dari payudaramu. Semuanya sudah lengkap, Kyungsoo ya." KAISOO Mariage life with Kim Lovely. (Scorpie x Lovy)
1. Breakfast

**-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch!-**

 **"** **1st : Breakfast"**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo

• **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! Au • **Length:** 2000 wc • **Rating:** T - M

 **Soundtrack:** Oh Boy – Red Velvet (Love it!)

 **Summary:** _"Sarapan pagiku kan dirimu. Kau tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan karbohidrat dari pelukan mu, Protein dari kecupan singkatmu, Vitamin A dari pancaran matamu, Vitamin C dari omelanmu, lalu kemudian aku bisa mendapatkan susu yang menyehatkan dari payudaramu. Semuanya sudah lengkap... Kyungsoo~ya."_

.

.

.

Ini kisah kehidupan Jongin. Kim Jongin si Direktur utama Sekang.

Si tampan yang bisa meruntuhkan ketampanan lelaki disekitarnya.

Si dingin dengan mulut pedas nan menusuknya.

CEO yang membuat pekerjanya hormat setengah mati karena kharismanya.

Dan juga si pemilik hati wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Bagi Kyungsoo, sejujurnya bukanlah hal mudah bisa menjadi isteri dari seorang pria yang diperebutkan wanita-wanita diluar sana. Banyak sekali rintangan yang harus dihadapinya hingga sampai pada tahap seperti ini memegang titel _'isteri Jongin'_ dan Jongin sering sekali menambahkan kata _'jangan diganggu, memegang ataupun berbicara tanpa izin karena suaminya itu seperti Singa'_

Dan Kyungsoo selalu tertawa saat jongin mulai mengeluarkan sifat _childish_ nya.

Baginya Jongin adalah _Kim Jongin_.

Pria yang lembut dengan semua tingkah laku kekanakkannya.

Ke tampanan dengan kulit tan nya yang akan selalu disukainya.

Mata tajam yang terlihat begitu bersinar dipandangannya.

Dan lelaki yang akan menjadi _'daughter fool'_ jika dihadapkan oleh Kim Lovely. Si cantik yang sekarang berumur 3 tahun.

Dan bolehkah Kyungsoo jujur?

Jika dia terlahir kembali, Kyungsoo tetap akan memilih Jongin sebagai suaminya.

.

.

...

Pagi hari pukul 6 pagi.

Ini merupakan pagi yang entah keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo harus mengerang karena dekapan tubuh Jongin begitu kuat memeluknya.

"Yatuhan... kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati ya?" Kyungsoo bergumam dalam selimut tebal putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir semanis madu itu, menurutnya mendengar omelan Kyungsoo dipagi hari akan menambah semangat kerjanya.

"Aku kan penghangatmu." Itu ucapan pelan yang disertai dengan mata Jongin yang masih tertutup.

"Kamar ini sudah dipasang penghangat. Bodoh!" dan Jongin tidak memikirkan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo karena kini Jongin mulai membuka matanya, memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Itu kan berbeda, kalau aku... aku kan bisa menghangatimu sampai terdalam tubuhmu."

.

.

 _Blush_

Jongin bisa melihat warna merah dikedua pipi Kyungsoo yang membuat rasa gemasnya bertambah seratus kali lipat. Jongin itu selalu suka menggoda isterinya, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan reaksi tubuhnya karena ucapan-ucapan konyol dari Jongin.

"Yaampun, Jongin kau ini sedang bicara apa sih?" Jongin bisa melihat kyungsoo yang sedang mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan dengan detail biar kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengerjap dan Jongin ingin sekali membawa tubuh itu kedalam kantungnya agar Kyungsoo bisa selalu berada didekatnya.

"Maksud ucapanku bisa menghangatimu sampai terdalam tubuhmu itu seperti ini."

 _Kiss._

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan kecupan lembut.

.

.

"Ciuman dan..."

 _Hug_

"Pelukan..."

.

.

Lalu Kyungsoo hampir gila saat dada bidang lelaki itu memerangkap dadanya, pelukan tubuh dari Jongin selalu menghangati tubuhnya.

Kehangatan tubuh Jongin yang sedang bertelanjang dada itu membuat reaksi pada dirinya sendiri ketika payudaranya disentuh oleh dada bidang Jongin yang menempel erat satu sama lain.

"Dan sebelum aku 'menghangatimu' aku ingin bilang sesuatu..."

Jongin kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya merubah posisinya dengan memerangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berada dibawahnya, pandangan matanya begitu memabukkan dan Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan semua hal itu.

"Kyungsoo~ya... selamat pagi." Satu kecupan singkat diberikan Jongin pada bibir lembut itu, afeksinya begitu terasa sampai kedenyut nadinya.

"Dan sekarag ayo kita lanjutkan hal menghangati tubuhmu sampai terdalamnya, okey."

Sebelum kyungsoo menolak dirinya sudah dibungkam dengan ciuman paling liar dari suaminya dan Kyungsoo tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi jika sudah begini.

Yaampun.

.

.

 **...**

Ini sarapan pagi yang sudah bukan pagi lagi.

Ini sudah pukul 11 siang. Dan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah sakit semua. Siapa lagi yang akan membuat dirinya seperti ini jika bukan Jongin?

Sarapan pagi yang seharusnya bukan pagi itu tetap dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo walaupun seberapa sakit dan lelah tubuhnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membirkan Jongin melewati sarapan pagi. Menurutnya sarapan pagi bisa menambah energi dan bisa membuat imun Jongin bertambah. Seperti menghindarinya dari semua bakteri dan virus jahat. Kyungsoo bahkan rutin mencekoki Jongin dengan susu segar rasa cokelat dan Yogurt rasa strawberry.

Dan Kim Jongin itu benci sarapan. Menurutnya sarapan itu lebih buruk dari pada makan ditengah malam. Perutnya sudah terbiasa untuk tidak memakan makanan sebelum makan siang.

"Makan!"

Itu perintah yang tidak bisa ditolerir oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa melawan wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo~ya... nanti aku sakit perut." Dan Jongin akan mengeluarkan semua penolakkannya jikA menyangkut sarapan pagi.

"Yaampun Jongin! Sarapan tidak akan membuat perutmu sakit. Jadi makan ya..."

"Kalau tidak mau?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Bolehkah dia menghitung kejadian seperti ini yang dia yakin tidak bisa dihitungnya lagi? ini sudah sering sekali dilaluinya.

CEO Sekang itu susah sekali disumpal dengan sarapan jika bukan waktunya untuk makan siang.

"Ini sudah 4 tahun semenjak aku menjadi isterimu... dan hal ini selalu terulang dipagi hari. Jongin, makan ya."

"Aku kan sudah memakanmu, _sayang..._ "

.

.

.

Kim Jongin sedang mengamati perubahan wajah kyungsoo.

.

.

Dan jongin sadar ucapannya berdampak pada hal yang salah.

"Makan!"

.

 _Oh._

.

"Kyungsoo~ya, tingal 2 jam lagi menuju jam makan siang. Aku akan makan na_"

"Terserah."

Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat saat tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berdiri dan pergi dari hadapannya menuju kamar mereka.

 _BRAK!_

Dan kemudian Jongin ditinggalkan dengan sepiring nasi goreng Kimchi dengan telur mata sapi dan juga susu yang uapnya masih mengepul karena Kyungsoo membuatnya 5 menit yang lalu.

.

.

 **...**

Kim Jongin itu sungguh keras kepala.

Entah apa yang bisa membuat kepala itu menjadi keras mengalahkan batu sekalipun.

Memangnya apa susahnya sih sarapan pagi!

Dia tidak tahu apa jika Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu demi kebaikan CEO satu itu yang sibuknya hampir mengalahkan presiden sekalipun. Yeah... walaupun sekarang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu sedang libur dan memilih berdua seharian dirumah bersamanya.

Tapi...

Tetap saja!

Kyungsoo sangat kesal. Jongin merusak moodnya. Dia tahu... ini memang sering terjadi tapi entah kenapa sekarang Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan. Biasanya lelaki itu akan memakan sarapannya walaupun dengan muka kesal dan begitu banyak umpatan tapi Jongin tetap memakannya sampai habis.

Kyungsoo kesal.

Benar-benar kesal sampai melupakan ibu jarinya yang teriris pisau karena memotong kimchi untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Jongin.

"Sakit sekali." Kyungsoo mengamati ibu jarinya, disana masih bisa terlihat bekas pisau yang mengiris kulitnya dan Kyungsoo belum mengobati dan menutupnya dengan plester.

"Menyebalkan, Jongin menyebalkan!" dirinya mengumpat, memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya.

.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Itu suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang dan Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintu jika bukan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo~ya... aku masuk ya."

Dan kyungsoo tetap diam ditempat tidurnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Jongin sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar, tangannya berhenti mengetuk pintu dan diam menunggu balasan yang akan diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tapi setelah dirinya menunggu selama 5 menit, tidak ada juga jawaban dari gadis itu.

Dan itu membuatnya bertambah menyesal.

"Maaf kan aku..."

Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin dari luar.

"Aku boleh masuk atau tidak?" dan Kyungsoo kesal dengan suara lembut Jongin yang membuat dirinya ingin melupakan rasa marahnya.

"Kalau tidak boleh, aku akan tetap masuk."

Dan kyungsoo lupa jika Jongin itu memiliki kunci cadangan kamar mereka.

 _Cklek._

"Kyungsoo~ya..."

Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur memunggunginya.

"Maaf..." Kyungsoo masih diam memandangi jendela kaca besar kamar mereka yang memperlihatkan pemandangan rumput hijau dan juga bunga yang berwarna warni sedang mekar.

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk merebahkan diri disamping Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." tangannya menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo yang dilapisi kemeja putih miliknya. Baginya melihat kyungsoo yang sedang mendiamkan nya itu sama saja seperti bernapas menggunakan karbondioksida, begitu sesak dan menyebalkan. Jika sebelumnya penyesalannya berada pada interval sepuluh maka sekarang penyesalannya berada di angka sebelas, Jongin sangat menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Kyungsoo merasa sel tubuhnya meremang saat Jongin memainkan jari telunjuk nya di punggungnya dengan membentuk kata-kata.

 ** _Maaf._**

Satu kata itu berhasil ditulisnya dipunggung pepat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu aku salah." Dan Kyungsoo masih diam dengan tingkah Jongin yang bisa berubah-ubah seperti sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf, kau tahu? aku hanya mengucapkan maaf sesering ini hanya padamu." Jongin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Jangan mendiamkanku ya..." suaranya terdengar lirih menembus telinga Kyungoo.

Yaampun, lihatlah CEO Sekang yang terkenal dingin ini sekarang sedang berubah menjadi lelaki paling imut dimuka bumi.

"Aku sudah menghabisi semua sarapannya. Bahkan wortelnya sudah tidak tersisa." Sambungnya membuat hati Kyungsoo tersentuh karena ucapan Jongin. Dirinya tahu Jongin itu paling benci dengan wortel sama seperti dia yang membenci rasa pahit obat, dan Kyungsoo tetap memasukkan makanan berwana _orange_ itu dimakanannya dan hal itu selalu berakhir dengan wortel yang dihabiskan oleh Jongin.

Tapi anehnya jika Jongin dan dirinya sedang makan diluar dan ada wortel dimakanan Jongin, maka Jongin akan menyisakan semua wortelnya dipinggiran piring. Dan kyungsoo selalu penasaran dengan hal itu sebelum akhirnya Jongin memberitahu satu hal.

 _"_ _Aku memang benci wortel setengah mati. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku membencinya jika ternyata dimakanan buatanmu terdapat hal itu? kau tahu... sebagaimanapun aku membenci wortel aku tidak akan bisa membenci makanan buatanmu. Dan hal itu tidak sebanding dengan olahan wortel selain buatanmu daripada buatan chef terkenal sekalipun. Karena bagiku... makananmu adalah hal yang paling aku sukai selain dirimu, Kyungsoo~ya."_

Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo sudah tersedak dengan makanannya sendiri saat jongin mengucapkan kata-kata romantis _cheessy_ yang jarang didengarnya disuatu malam ketika mereka sedang _candle light dinner_ di namsan Tower.

Itu manis dan kyungsoo berpikir jika itu bukanlah gaya Jongin. Tapi semakin lama dirinya mengenal Jongin, kyungsoo tahu... jika Jongin itu manusia paling romantis ter-natural dimuka bumi, dan lelaki itu tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

Karena lihatlah sekarang apa yang sedang diucapkan CEO satu itu.

"Kau tahu aku benci sarapan kan? Tapi itu dulu sebelum ada dirimu yang selalu mengomeliku untuk sarapan. Sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya. Kau mau tahu mengapa aku sering menolak sarapan akhir-akhir ini?"

Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin sekarang sedang menyiapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat hatiny luluh dan lelaki itu tidak pernah tahu jika ucapan miliknya selalu berhasil membuat dirinya meleleh seperti cokelat. _Sial_ _!_

"Karena disetiap paginya, aku akan terbangun dengan gadis imut bernama Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi energiku mengalahkan sarapan pagi sekalipun."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ucapan manis itu membuat Kyungsoo tahu, jika dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa mendiamkan Jongin. Jongin selalu bisa melumerkan dirinya dan lelaki keras kepala itu tidak tahu jika kalimat _cheessy_ nya itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo ingin menciumi bibir sexy pria tan itu karena hal itu senjata paling mematikan didunia.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo kalah.

"Yaampun, Kim jongin!"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya karena akhirnya kyungsoo mau berbicara dengannya.

"Hei, kau tidak marah lagi kan?" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan senyumnya tapi otot-otot disisi bibirnya tertarik begitu saja tanpa izin, dia tersenyum sambil membalik tubuhnya mendapati wajah Jongin yang dipenuhi dengan rasa cemas dan khawatir, membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi Jongin lembut.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin tersenyum saat menatap kedua hazel kembar Kyungsoo yang selalu bersinar.

"Tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

"Mana tanganmu?" sambung Jongin ketika dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo bingung tapi akhirnya dirinya menyerahkan tangan kirinya pada Jongin.

Pria tan itu mengamati jari-jari Kyungsoo lalu persekon berikutnya Jongin menggeleng pelan karena tidak menemukan hal yang dicarinya.

"Yang satunya?" dan Kyungsoo sudah terdiam dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin ketika sadar jika ibu jari tangan kanannya tadi teriris pisau.

Urghh. Lihatlah sekarang Jongin yang sedang diam lalu menghembuskan napasnya menatap ibu jari Kyungsoo yang sudah teriris.

"Sakit ya?"

"Tidak.. tidak sakit kok." mata elang Jongin melihat obsidian bagai _black diamond_ milik Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha menyakini dirinya. Jongin membiarkan helaan napasnya keluar.

"Ini semua karenaku, bahkan jarimu sampai teriris seperti ini karena menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Pasti sakit sekali. Yaampun, maafkan aku."

"Yatuhan Jongin! ini cuma masalah kecil, tidak sakit. Sungguh tidak sakit kok!"

"Bohong." ucapnya, memegang lembut jari Kyungsoo yang teriris.

"Iya serius tidak sakit ini bukan masalah yang besar.. ini juga sudah sem_"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus karena jarinya sedang dimakan ups bukan... tapi dihisap oleh bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin yang sedang menghisap jarinya, dan rasanya sangat nyaman sekali, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakitnya menghilang dikubur dengan kelamnya hazel Jongin yang selalu menenangkan.

Jongin melepaskan jari Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Pilih mana?" Kyungsoo hampir menangis sekarang saat kelakuan Jongin yang manis didepannya sedang menyodorkan plester dengan gambar kartun warna-warni.

"Jangan bilang-bilang Lovely okey? Aku mengambil plesternya dikamarnya tadi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku takut jika akan dimarahinya saat tahu koleksi plesternya hilang setelah dia pulang menginap di rumah grandma nanti." Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kekehannya mendengar alasan jongin yang terlalu imut itu.

"Aku pilih _Pororo_. Dan... untuk kali ini aku akan menyembunyikan kenakalanmu dari Lovely." Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara ringan gadisnya, lalu tanpa melakukan kontemplasi tak berarti dia membuka plester bergambar pororo milik anak perempuan imutnya dan memasangkannya perlahan di jari Kyungsoo yang teriris.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang serius menempelkan plester ditangannya. Penuh kehati-hatian dengan ketelitian yang memaksa Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"Darimana kau tahu jika tanganku teriris pisau?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak tahu? saat dirimu marah dan berjalan kedalam kamar, aku melihat jarimu yang berdarah." Dan Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin pasti akan selalu memperhatikannya walaupun dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Bagaimana bisa luka seperti ini saja diketahui Jongin? Yaampun Jongin memang lelaki yang paling tidak bisa dibaca oleh kyungsoo. Jika diibaratkan Jongin itu seperti kotak cokelat yang akan selalu memukau nya dengan beraneka rasa jika dimakan.

Lihatlah tadi? Dia sudah membuat Kyungsoo hampir meledakkan isi rumah dan kemudian memporak porandakan hatinya dengan tingkah laku Jongin yang membuatnya hampir mati karena manisnya.

"Selesai." Dan kemudian Jongin mengecup jarinya setelah dibalut plester.

"Semoga cepat sembuh." timpalnya ringan.

Jongin mengenggam tangan kyungsoo dan memainkan jari-jarinya, merasakan betapa pasnya tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo, seolah-olah tangan itu adalah lengkap sempurna yang saling mengisi, seperti _puzzle._ Bahkan rasa hangat menjuluri sekujur tubuhnya sampai relung terdalam karena kehangatan tangan Kyungsoo yang selalu berhasil mengambil alih detak pada jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku ya..." sambungnya dengan tatapan yang selalu berdampak pada lumernya hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan alis menukik tajam mengangguk kecil.

"Hmm, tapi Janji untuk selalu memakan sarapan ya..." Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin yang sedang berpikir, dan kemudian wajah tampan itu menampilkan seringaian menyilaukan didepannya.

"Sarapan pagiku kan dirimu." Ucappan Jongin menimbulkan kerdipan singkat dinetra Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan karbohidrat dari pelukan mu, Protein dari kecupan singkatmu, Vitamin A dari pancaran matamu, Vitamin C dari omelanmu, Glukosa dari ciuman dalam mu, lalu kemudian aku bisa mendapatkan susu yang menyehatkan dari payudaramu, Semuanya sudah lengkap... Kyungsoo~ya."

Boleh tidak kalau Kyungsoo pingsan sekarang juga?! Karena kemudian Jongin menciumnya dengan sangat lembut sebelum kemudian ciumannya berubah menuntut serta tangannya sedang meremas dadanya.

.

.

.

 **...**

 _"_ _Ugghhh Jongin..!"_

KLIK PPIIIIPPPP...

Kim Lovely, si gadis kecil imut dengan wajah cantik yang menggemaskan itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya dengan tangan mungilnya dan kemudian dirinya mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumah.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian berjalan kearah kamar ayah dan ibunya. Terlalu senang akhirnya bisa kembali kerumah setelah menginap dirumah grandma.

"Ayah, Ibu... Lovely sudah pulang bersama paman kris!"

 _"_ _arghhh, pelan!"_

Kim Lovely dengan pakaian berwarna putih dan kacamata hitam yang dibelikan Kris diperjalanan menuju rumahnya langsung mengerjapkan mata besarnya karena mendengar suara aneh dari kamar ibu dan ayahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu?" Lovely memberanikan diri kembali berjalan.

 _"_ _Sshh arghhhhh!"_

Lalu tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil itu berhenti ketika mendengar jeritan dari ibunya.

Lovely mengerjap, suara ibunya seperti sedang kesakitan. Dipikirannya mungkin sekarang ibunya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Lovy~ya, dimana Ibu dan ay_" Kris melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu sudah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah cemas dan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi imutnya.

"PAMAN! Ibu dalam bahaya! Pintu kamarnya terkunci, ayo paman selamatkan ibu. Ibu berteriak-teriak. Lovely takut ibu kenapa-napa.. tolong Ibu paman hiks..."

Tunggu...

Ada apa ini sebenarnya...

 _"_ _Jongin! Ohhh berhenti! Lovely ada Love arghhh! UGHHH KIM JONGIN!"_

"PAMANNN! Apa yang sedang dilakukan ayah? Ibu sampai berteriak seperti itu.. Lovely takut."

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin bodoh! CEO bodoh yang tidak tahu diri jika anaknya sudah pulang dan tetap melanjutkan permainannya.

Sialan.

"Lovy~ya, kita keluar beli _ice cream_ mau tid_"

 _"_ _URGHHHH JONGIN!"_

" ** _PAMAN TOLONG IBU!_** "

.

.

.

"Lovy~ya... ugh sudah pulang ya? tidak papa okey urghh, ayah sedang memberikan hadiah makanya ibu berteriak kesenangan, ouch!"

Dasar pembohong brengsek! Kris merinding sendiri mendengar kata-kata Jongin yang disertai desahan. Dasar orang gila!

Kris kembali pada Lovely yang sekarang sedang digendongnya.

"Lovy~ya, sekarang lebih baik kita pergi makan _ice cream_ dan biarkan ibumu mendapatkan hadiah dari ayah." Lovely kemudian tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah.. yaampun. Lovely kira ibu sedang dalam masalah. Ayo paman, kita tidak boleh menganggu ayah dan ibu sekarang." Lovely tersenyum seperti gulali manis didepan Kris. Dan Kris merutuki Jongin yang benar-benar mesum itu.

"Ibu, lovy akan memberikan ibu hadiah juga. Sekarang lovy pergi bersama paman dulu ya."

 _"_ _Ughh jangan perg_"_

 _"_ _IYA SAYANG! BYE! AYAH MENICNTAIMU NAK!"_

 _._

 _._

.

 **KKEUTT**

what the actual fic i've done?!

couple yang biasanya aku buat kayak tom and jerry kenapa sekarang berubah kayak gini?! ommayaa ini fluff cheesy banget, ampunnn

ah iya tittle fic ini aku ambil dari lagu the supreme yang Sugar Pie honey Bunch lagu tahun 1966. hahahaha XD

 _well,_ ini lanjutan dari Fict Wanna Be Sweet, oneshoot 1: **Fall in Love With Love** dan oneshoot 6: **Everything I didn't Say**. Yang belum baca monggo dibaca fict itu.

Seperti biasa, **I really appreciate reviews, favs, and follows** , so please do when you think my story deserves it. I'll be very grateful for it. like youu guys, reader likes to read fan fiction, and author likes to read reviews:")

jangan kapok baca ff ku ya :D Bye! LOVE YOUU #Pyong~


	2. Meet You

**-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch!-**

"2nd : Meet You "

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance, Au • **Length:** 2000wc • **Rating:** T-M

 **Soundtrack:** 조만간 봐요 (See You) by PRIMARY

 **Summary:** Ratusan bintang, matahari dan bulan pasti akan kalah terang dengan Kyungsoo, karena bagi Jongin, jika Kyungsoo sedang berdiri disuatu tempat maka ia dapat menggelapkan sekitarnya sehingga fokusnya hanya ada pada dirinya. Dan bolehkan Jongin jujur? Jika Tuhan menyatakan Kyungsoo bukanlah takdir dirinya... maka dia akan rela melakukan apapun agar takdir itu berubah walaupun neraka yang menjadi taruhannya.

 _..._

 _._

 _._

Ini kisah pertemuan awal Kim Jongin dengan Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo si gadis cantik dengan kesan _innocent_ dan _sexy_ bersamaan.

Wanita yang dapat membuat si _Venus_ _boticelli_ menganga iri.

Wanita yang diperebutkan semua lelaki sampai seorang Kim Jongin harus melakukan hal paling bodoh sedunia sehingga dia bisa memenangkan hatinya.

Wanita dengan tingkat kecerdasan dan ke anggunan paling tinggi.

Dan juga wanita dengan semua omelan dan kegalakkan paling imutnya.

Tapi, bagi Kim Jongin... Kyungsoo tetaplah Do Kyungsoo.

Baginya Kyungsoo adalah wanita dengan senyuman manis yang mengalahkan _a bunch of sugar._

Wanita dengan semua tingkah laku menggemaskannya.

Wanita yang memegang segala kontrol dirinya.

Wanita yang suka sekali menangis dan sensitif jika menyangkut si imut Lovely dan dirinya.

Si pemilik hati Jongin.

Dan juga wanita yang memegang titel 'isteri jongin' dan si ibu paling cantik dan hangat sedunia bagi lil Lovely.

Dimata Jongin, ratusan bintang, matahari dan bulan kalah terang dengan Kyungsoo, karena bagi Jongin... jika Kyungsoo sedang berdiri disuatu tempat maka wanita itu dapat menggelapkan sekitarnya sehingga fokusnya hanya ada pada gadis cantik itu.

Dan bolehkan Jongin jujur?

Jika Tuhan menyatakan Kyungsoo bukanlah _takdir_ nya, maka dia akan rela melakukan apapun agar takdir itu berubah walaupun neraka yang menjadi taruhannya.

.

.

.

 _..._

 **Kim Jongin POV**

.

.

.

Wanita itu lagi-lagi tanpa ada pengabaian dalam diriku dengan mudahnya mendapatkan perhatianku.

Lagi.

Selalu.

Dan kenapa?

Sial, aku kembali jatuh dalam beribu pesona dirinya. Seharusnya wajah itu, tubuh mungil itu dan seluruh raga yang membalut jiwanya itu berada ditempat yang aman. Seperti... kenapa dia tidak hanya duduk diam atau tidur pulas dirumahnya saja daripada memilih keluar hanya untuk _menggodaku_? ah tidak tidak dia bahkan tidak mencoba menggoda, hanya saja pikiranku sedang menggila karena nya, karena _tubuhnya, hazel matanya, kedua tangannya, kedua kakinya tepatnya... **segalanya**_ yang sialnya terlihat begitu menggoda dengan detail tidak biasa yang bahkan sudah meluluh lantakkan segenap raga sampai palung terdalam pada tubuhku.

Pikiranku pasti sudah melayang atau diretas alami karena bagaimana bisa aku terlihat bodoh hanya karena kedipan pelupuk matanya? bagaimana aku bisa begitu terperangah hanya karena alasan memandanginya bahkan _dari jauh_? bahkan aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hal paling memalukan layaknya seorang _stalker?!_

 _HELL!_ dia benar-benar merusak segala sistem kerja otak sampai kelenjar hipotalamusku pun sepertinya sudah bergeser pada tempatnya.

Dia... aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku. Dia bukanlah wanita typeku tapi... kembali kepertanyaanku awal.

 _Selalu, lagi dan kenapa_ mataku mengarah kearah dirinya?

 _Red light._

Aku memperhatikan tubuh mungilnya yang tenggelam diantara tubuh manusia yang berhamburan di _crossroad_ untuk menyebrangi jalanan besar kota Seoul.

Baru sekitar dua jam yang lalu aku menemukannya diarea kampus dan dirinya berhasil membuat seluruh tubuh beserta syarafku menghambur berantakkan nyaris terbakar menjadi serpihan abu setelah kepergiannya. Bagai merasa kehilangan tanpa pikir panjang, sederhananya aku langsung berlari ke parkiran, mengemudikan _Mustang_ ku dan mencarinya tanpa berpikir arah ke hal lain, yang aku ingat aku seperti orang yang habis kalap meminum campuran _teuqilla_ dan Beer untuk mencarinya, diriku bahkan tidak sadar berapa kali persneling mobil ku hentak dengan kuat.

Dewi _Fortuner_ , sepertinya sedang berada didekatku, karena tidak sampai 30 menit aku bisa menemukannya.

Wanita itu dengan pakaian putih dan rambut hitam eboni nya paling bersinar diantara seluruh manusia sehingga aku bisa begitu mudah menemukannya.

Dia kelihatan cantik, _selalu, lagi dan kenapa?_

Rambut hitamnya kini dikuncit satu dengan asal-asalan. Dia memegang buku setebal kamus korea-english sambil mengunyah permen karet berjalan diantara kerumunan. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh sampai aku panik sendiri saat melihat tali sepatu hitam nya tidak terikat.

Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku dan berlari kearahnya, gawat jika dia membuat dirinya celaka karena kecerobohannya. Dan dirku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cepatnya refleks pada kedua kakiku.

Yatuhan, jangan biarkan dia terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri!

.

.

.

Kedua hazelku melebar, Aku berlari sekuat tenaga yang diizinkanku, mengeluarkan segala kemampuanya karena melihat kaki gadis itu kini _benar-benar_ tersandung tali sepatunya.

 _Oh_

 _Oh.._

 _OHH!_

.

.

.

"HEII!"

Aku berteriak hampir mengalahkan kuatnya suara klakson mobil yang beriringan dengan langkah kaki lewat dari statisku, aku meneguk ludah karena tubuhnya hampir limbung kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 _Oh my god._

 _Oh my god._

Aku mendesah kasar, Tuhan aku akan berjanji padamu akan memakan habis sarapan buatan ibu jika kau mengabulkan doaku kali ini!

.

.

.

.

 ** _GRAB!_**

Tepat waktu. _Thanks God!_

.

.

Aku menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir menyentuh aspal dengan pelukanku. Napas gadis itu terasa memburu hampir mengalahkan napasku sendiri direspirasiku. Tubuhnya yang kupeluk erat terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhku, seperti layaknya _puzzle_ tertempel erat tak ada cela. rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar bermula dari sentuhan ujung jari-jariku pada tubuhnya yang bahkan kini terasa menyelusuri darah dan masuk berdenyut didalam nadi serta jantungku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata pelukan bisa sebegitu nyaman dan sebegitu kasar menjatuhkan diriku tenggelam pada tubuh dan wangi _lilac_ nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suaraku bergetar nyaris pecah karena rasa cemas sebelumnya, dirinya mengangguk masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Aku berdecak, melepaskan pelukan ternyaman itu lalu memperhatikan mata nya yang mengerjap imut.

Dari semua manusia yang kutemui baru kali ini aku jatuh pada dalamnya mata gadis ini, dalam waktu yang singkat ini aku menyadari begitu banyak hal dari dirinya, matanya berwarna cokelat yang mengarah ke warna hazel, pancaran matanya mampu menarikku sehingga aku tersesat dan tidak bisa keluar dari matanya, wajahnya begitu cantik sampai aku takut jika aku menyentuhnya maka aku dapat melukainya.

Kulitnya seputih salju dan bibirnya semerah cerry.

Dan aku hampir tersedak napasku saat wanita itu tersenyum.

Entah bagaimana caranya, dirinya mengubah persepsiku dengan begitu cepat. Dirinya seolah menanamkan dogma yang kuat, mengukuhkan rasa percaya yang selama ini kupandang remeh. Dirinya kini seolah membuang pecahan rasa ragu yang selama ini tertanam.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa waktu terasa begitu lambat diantara diriku dan dirinya sedangkan manusia lain melintasi kami dengan semestinya, Bagai orbit yang melintasi matahari.

"Terimakasih." Satu kata itu bahkan hampir melumpuhkan saraf ku.

Dirinya tersenyum, membungkukkan badanya berniat pergi, sebelum diriku terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya.

Gadis itu memandangku lurus, kedua biner nya membulat sempurna—aku bisa melihat sirkular perifer dari iris mata indahnya. Kedua lengkung alis itu terangkat tinggi, entah karena terkejut seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

Aku terdiam dalam sekon yang tidak bisa kuhitung, rasionalitasku seolah meluap kembali dan pandanganku beralih jatuh pada sepatu nya dan entah karena apa, aku kemudian berjongkok didepannya.

.

.

.

.

"Lain kali ikat yang kuat. Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" Tanya jongin lembut. Dengan cekatan mengikat tali sepatu Kyungsoo yang terlepas.

"Kau tahu, jantungku hampir keluar jika kau benar-benar celaka." Jongin kembali berdiri setelah memastikan tali sepatu gadis itu terikat kuat. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya sendiri saat seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya memperlakukannya dengan semanis ini dan Jongin mengagumi begitu banyak ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih..." itu kata kedua yang sama di kata pertama terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat memandanginya dalam.

.

.

.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya didepan gadis cantik itu dengan suara berat yang dalam dan bergetar, ini pertama kali nya didalam hidup Jongin, dirinya bisa sebegitu gugup mengenalkan dirinya sendiri pada seorang manusia.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin yakin nama itu akan begitu kuat melekat didalam hati dan pikirannya.

Mungkin hal ini klise—ada yang bilang secuil dari kehidupan yang kita jalani terkadang tersusun menjadi potongan-potongan adegan di film yang didramatisasi dengan kadar berlebihan. Mungkin mereka benar, tapi siapa yang peduli?

Ini sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka; kau dan aku. Hanya kita, tanpa ada entitas lain tercampur di tengah-tengahnya.

Mungkin mereka berdua sama-sama menyelami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kyungsoo menarik satu napas dengan begitu panjang, karena bagaimana mungkin oksigen disekitarnya terasa begitu menyenangkan?

Menyenangkan? Entahlah... untuk saat ini Kyungsoo seolah-olah menghirup oksigen dengan begitu benar ketika lelaki itu berada disekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo? namamu bagus." Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan Kyungsoo sendiri merutukki detak jantungnya.

"Terimakasih." Jongin menaikan satu alisnya lalu terkekeh.

"Yatuhan, kau mengucapkan kata itu untuk ketiga kalinya, jangan mengatakan terimakasih padaku..."

"Huh?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan wajah gadis itu. Dirinya tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah mati-matian mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri. Mata Jongin begitu dalam menatapnya.

"Karena yang seharusnya berterimakasih adalah diriku bukan dirimu." Tarikan napas pelan, dan udara mengalir ke rongga hidungnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap sekali.

"Terimakasih karena dirimu membuatku merasakan apa itu namanya cinta. Kau tahu? didetik pertama aku melihatmu aku telah memutuskan bahwa kau lah yang akan mengontrol diriku tanpa terkecuali, aku bersyukur karena aku akhirnya bisa menatapmu..."

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ini irasional."

"Kau dan siapa pun dirimu yang sesungguhnya—melengkapi segalanya didetik pertama aku melihatmu. Seolah kau menambal lubang kosong yang sering tergali di jiwaku. Menyapukan kuas bergradasi pada setiap detik yang diukir oleh jarum jam. Kau membuatku merasa utuh.. Kyungsoo~ya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Jongin yakin dirinya benar-benar sudah gila!

Karena sekarang, Kim jongin dengan beraninya mencium gadis ditempat penyebrangan jalan _Crossroad_ dipertemuan awal mereka, di lima menit setelah saling mengenalkan diri dan juga setelah ucapan yang tidak dapat disaring terlebih dahulu meluncur manis dari mulutnya.

WHAT THE HELL!

KIM JONGIN ! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!?

.

.

.

.

.

Perkenalan buruk? eh berkesan mungkin, itu terjadi diantara diri Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yah yah Jongin tahu dirinya akan mendapatkan cap lelaki paling aneh dari gadis itu karena meninggalkan kesan buruk untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi bukankah kesan terindah ataupun terburuk akan membekas selamanya?

Setidaknya Jongin cukup senang karena wanita itu pasti akan mengingat nya dalam seumur hidupnya, setidaknya Jongin harus menyenangi diri sendiri dan kembali membangun kepercayaan nya dengan menghapus kata terburuk okey?

Bolehkan Kim Jongin menyenangi dirinya sendiri?

Yah terserahlah Jongin tidak peduli.

Hal terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana Jongin harus mengubah pandangan gadis itu tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Seharusnya, pria asing itu. berada didalam rumahnya. entah apa yang akan dia lakukan terserahlah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli, dia bisa memakan makanan yang di buat oleh dirinya sendiri atau ibunya? atau dia bisa berbaring seharian bermalas-malasan sambil bermain game dan ngemil makanan lalu dia_ oh sepertinya Kyungsoo terlihat peduli dengan nya.

Tapi... sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak akan peduli padanya jika dia tidak melakukan hal yang mampu membuat organnya berantakkan mendengar kata-kata manis dari pria asing itu dan juga apa yang sudah dilakukan pria bernama Kim Jongin dengan menciumnya ditempat penyebrangan!

!

.

.

.

.

DO KYUNGSOO KENAPA KAU MEMATUNG SEPERTI INI SIH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar, dan sialnya kyungsoo hanya dapat terdiam dengan debaran menggila didadanya saat bibir lelaki tampan itu menempal sangat manis di bibir gadis itu, merasakan sentuhan bibir lembut yang begitu hangat sehingga menimbukan kupu-kupu diperut nya dan ciuman itu hamir membuat kakinya jatuh lemas seperti jelly.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo seolah-olah terdiam mematung saat bibir itu mulai meretas jarak dan detail miliknya, Jongin seolah membuatnya runtuh. Melebur dalam manisnya semesta dan heningnya nokturnal. hal ini terasa asing dan menyenangkan, detik-detik merayap sedemikian lambatnya sama dengan bagaimana cara bibir itu mencium lembut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo seolah lupa bagaimana cara menari melintasi waktu, Dan dekappan itu seolah menjadi kepingan yang kini bertemu melengkapi koleksi puzzle-tubuhku selama ini.

Ciuman itu begitu manis semanis madu, begitu memabukkan dan Jongin menciumnya begitu lembut seolah memujanya hingga mampu membuat keduanya pusing, Kosong. Karena rasanya mampu membawa diri mereka terbang meninggalkan dunia seolah menyesap satu ton narkoba berbagi rasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Jongin POV

Perkenalanku dan dirinya akan menjadi keberuntunganku yang paling istimewa selama eksistensiku.

Selalu ada seratus alasan mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya, sengaja ataupun tidak. orang bilang jika manusia itu takdirmu maka akan selalu ada alasan untuk bertemu dengannya dan aku bertaruh bahwa gadis bernama kyungsoo itulah takdirku.

Aku selalu bersyukur, untuk semua yang tuhan berikan padaku. Dan hal yang paling ku syukuri didunia ini hanyalah megetahui bahwa ternyata takdirku benar-benar dirinya.

Banyak rintangan yang harus kulalui hingga sampai pada tempat dimana dirinya bisa ku raih.

Aku bahkan harus menghadapi Kris, sepupuku diantara lelaki lain yang ingin merebutnya dari sisiku.

Memilikinya berarti aku harus menjaganya dengan baik.

Dirinya adalah harga mati seorang Kim Jongin.

Sekali saja Kyungsoo tersakiti maka Kim Jongin merupakan orang pertama yang akan menopangnya, menyembuhkannya dan membuat gadis itu merasa lebih baik.

Aku ingat bagaimana tatapan gadis itu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku, bagaimana diriku yang begitu egois menciumnya diantara ratusan orang yang melewati penyebrangan dan ditemani bunyi klakson memekakan.

Jika diingat-ingat aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri saat itu. yatuhan bagaimana bisa orang sepertiku melakukan hal tidak waras seperti itu?

Ya, tidak waras karena semua ketidak warasanku adalah dirinya dan titik normalku juga ada pada dirinya. Dirinya mengubah irasionalitas menjadi rasional dengan satu kedipan mata. Hanya sesederhana itu dan dampak nya begitu besar pada seluruh hidupku.

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo menghirup udara segar Seoul di pagi hari dan membiarkan matanya mengagumi pemandangan indah taman belakang rumahnya, berpikir tentang biaya yang dikeluarkan Jongin untuk membuat taman semenakjubkan itu. Sudah pasti uang yang dikeluarkan mencapai 7 digit angka. Sepertinya Direktur Sekang satu itu memang hobi sekali membuang-buang uang.

Kyungsoo mengikuti jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pepohonan dan semak bunga. Gadis itu merapatkan cardigannya, menahan udara pagi yang terasa sedikit menusuk. Dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh sampai akhirnya menemukan Jongin yang berdiri di depan sebuah danau dengan bunga teratai.

Jongin menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kyungsoo, menatap gadis itu cemas.

"Kenapa kemari dengan pakaian setipis itu hmm? Kau pasti kedinginan." Jongin mendekati kyungsoo dengan menyampirkan jas nya ditubuh mungil isterinya.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati cemas jika kau sakit huh?"

"Jangan _cheesy,_ bukankah kau menyukaiku yang memakai baju tipis tuan kim?" Kyungsoo mengerjap imut membuat jongin kehilangan napasnya.

"Sialan." desis Jongin sambil menarik pinggang gadis itu mendekat, membiarkan bibir mereka menempel dalam satu sentuhan ringan, sebelum memberikan lumatan pelan dan mendesak, membuat Kyungsoo dengan refleks berjinjit mencari pegangan agar tidak terjatuh.

Jongin memiringkan wajahnya, menggigit bibir gadis itu ringan, mencari celah untuk masuk. Dan saat dia mendapatkannya, dia menjelajahi rongga mulut gadis itu dengan lidahnya, memberikan lebih banyak dari apa yang diambilnya dari gadis itu, tahu bahwa jika dia tidak menghentikannya sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa lagi menghentikan ciuman tersebut dan berkemungkinan besar melakukan tindakan tidak bermoral saat ini juga.

Jadi dengan penuh kendali pria itu mendorong wajah Kyungsoo, memberikan jarak beberapa inci di antara bibir mereka.

Kyungsoo merasakan nafasnya sendiri memburu, berusaha keras menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Pria sialan ini bertindak sembarangan lagi dan dia lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Setiap sentuhan dari pria itu membuat otaknya macet dan tidak bisa berpikir waras.

Jongin menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, menatap mata cokelat favoritnya itu dengan intens. Kalimat yang kemudian meluncur dari mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikendalikannya, hal yang sering terjadi jika dia berada di dekat gadis ini. Kehilangan kontrol diri yang biasanya selalu bisa dikendalikannya dengan sangat baik.

"Yatuhan, dasar mesum!" Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Jongin menyeringai.

"Kau yang memancingku nyonya Kim Kyungsoo." gadis itu terdiam sesaat saat Jongin mengenggam tangannya dan membawa dirinya melihat pemandangan danau.

"Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi disini?"

"Aku... sedang mengingat pertemuan awal kita." Jongin mengucapkannya begitu pelan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin mengenggam tangannya lebih kuat.

"Terimakasih ya."

"Huh?" Jongin membawa kyungsoo berdiri didepannya dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, menyembunyikan dirinya diantara leher gadis itu.

"Mau berbicara padaku, kembali padaku, menatapku, menerimaku, menikahiku, hidup bersamaku dan menjadi ratu dalam hidupku."

 _"_ _I cannot promise you a life of happiness. I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold. I cannot promise you an easy pathway that leads away from change or growing old. But I can promise all my heart's devotion. A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow. A love that's ever true and ever growing every day. A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow_ (Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu kehidupan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kekayaan berlimpah untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan jalan mudah yang bisa melepaskan kita dari perubahan ataupun penuaan. Tapi aku bisa menjanjikanmu seluruh kesetiaan yang aku miliki. Senyum yang akan menjauhkanmu dari penderitaan. Cinta yang akan bertumbuh terus menerus setiap harinya. Tangan untuk kau genggam setiap hari esok datang) _."_ Mata pria itu sedikit menggelap saat mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaku. Kata yang gadis itu pikir tidak akan pernah didengarnya lagi seumur hidupnya. Kata yang mengoyak ingatannya, kata-kata manis saat jongin melamarnya.

Jongin menyelami dalamnya hazel kembar Kyungsoo, Baginya Kyungsoo adalah bagian dari dirinya yang tak bisa lepas terbang diudara, Jongin merasa bahwa gadis ini adalah Komplementer kehidupannya, Yin bagi yang begitu juga dengan sinonim Kyungsoo bagi Jongin.

"Pagi ini aku terbangun di samping seorang wanita hebat, dengan siapa aku akan menghabiskan waktu pagiku, sarapan bersama denganmu, makan siang dan makan malam serta seluruh sisa hidupku. bahwa memang inilah yang benar-benar aku inginkan terjadi setiap harinya. Menikah denganmu ternyata memang semenyenangkan itu kan, Kyungsoo~ya"

/

/

/

/

 **KKEUTTTT!**

 **Horribleee silahkan muntah guyyyssss !**

If you all know, honestly... aku gak sanggup mau ngedit ff cheesy ini, jadi maafkan kalo banyak typo!

as always...

 **I really appreciate reviews, favs, and follows** , so please do when you think my story deserves it. I'll be very grateful for it. Well, reader likes to read fan fiction, and author likes to read reviews:")


	3. Seductive

**-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch -**

"3rd : Seductive"

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

• **Genre:** Au! : Marriage Life, Fluff, Romance, Comedy, • **Length:** 6000wc • **Rating:** M

 **Soundtrack:** Ms. Seductive – Jeff Bernat

 **Summary:** _"Aku ragu dengan keyakinanmu untuk menjadikan ku anjing mu, jika belum apa-apa saja kau sudah terlihat kalah."_ Lirih Jongin membisikkan kata-katanya setelah memajukan wajahnya disamping telinga gadis itu, Kyungsoo bergemeretak, dengan wajah mengeras dia meremas kemeja Jongin kuat, " _Kau salah, kita lihat siapa yang akan dipermalukan akhirnya."_ Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kancing teratas kemeja Jongin, membukanya perlahan. "Bersiap-siaplah Kim Jongin."

 ** _By : Lovelrin ( lovelrin1812)_**

Written with love for my favorite couple KAISOO :)

HAPPY KAISOO MONTH!

 ** _._**

 ** _PS : Warning! Strong and Explicit Language, Dirty Talk, Mature content. Read at your own consequences. You've been warned!_**

 ** _PSS : yang abis baca Summer Trap silahkan baca ini, karena ini hadiahku buat kalian:")_**

 _this is for my sweety unnie_ Rachmadita (aka NopwillineKaiSoo), my beloved freaking kiyut DumbAce!, Ununjang89, Sunlightmoonstarsky, Kim Fany:*

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kim Jongin menghembuskan napasnya jengah, sorot matanya yang gusar diberikan ke arah pintu yang ditutup cepat oleh seorang gadis dan membiarkan gadis itu melewatinya yang sedang berdiri malas dengan kedua tangan dibelakang, Seragamnya yang hanya sebatas kemeja dengan lengan dilipat sampai siku tanpa blazer itu kini kembali terang-terangan menatap sang ketua osis yang telah duduk dimeja tepat dihadapannya, Jongin menatap remeh si murid teladan dengan sifat _konservatif_ memuakkan melihat Jongin dengan pandangan siap menggigit, begitu geram penuh ekspresi tidak senang di wajahnya yang dilipat dan giginya yang terlihat bergemeretak menahan emosi.

Jongin berdecak, cepat atau lambat dia yakin si ketua osis yang terhormat akan menerjangnya dan siap mencekiknya, okey itu perumpamaan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kim-Jong-In." Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak berniat untuk sekedar memohon ampun untuk terhindar dari hukuman atau pun juga terhindar dari sumpah serapah yang terdengar menggelikan dari si murid teladan karena baginya hal seperti ini sudah terlampau sering dilalui dan Jongin sudah terbiasa, mulai menikmati permainannya.

"Wae? Kau mau menamparku? Mengurangi poin kedisiplinanku? Mau menendangku mau melaporkanku? _Do whatever you want, cause i dont mind_." Jongin menyeringai melihat bagaimana si murid itu sedang memicingkan matanya penuh peringatan akibat ucapan yang selalu menjadi _trademark_ nya setiap kali _kena sial_ oleh Kyungsoo, si ketua osis.

 _Do whatever you want._

"Kim Jong_"

"Kau berisik sekali." Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya kau diam saja dikelasmu dengan sekumpulan tugas daripada mencari-cari perhatian denganku."

 _The hell! Siapa yang sedang mencari perhatian jika ternyata makhluk tan inilah yang mencari-cari sumber perhatian dari gadis itu karena merusuh dikantin dan tidak memakai blazer kebanggan sekolah!?_

Kyungsoo menancapkan _death glare_ yang hanya dibalas dengan seringaian mesum tanpa bergidik oleh Jongin, dengan tampang _innocent_ Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa dan kemudian tersenyum jauh dari kata tulus. "Okey, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya sesantai melahap _sandwich_ isi keju tanpa saus dan tomat segar yang dimakannya sebagai sarapan. Suaranya penuh dengan makna kosong yang tidak benar-benar dimaksudkan. _Hell!_ Meminta maaf pada gadis itu? _Never!_ Jika dia meminta maaf maka mungkin itu adalah akhir dunia.

Jongin lelaki itu melangkah kedepannya lalu mengedipkan matanya, melihat bagaimana kepala Kyungsoo seperti mengeluarkan asap mencecari pandangan matanya sampai-sampai Jongin hampir berhalusinasi mengandai bahwa tanduk _iblis_ sudah menyembul dikepala Kyungsoo. _urghh that's so freaking!_

"Aku jadi curiga denganmu _."_ serunya berbisik, "Aku takut karena keseringan di _hukum_ olehmu, kau malah jatuh cinta denganku."

 _Bullshit!_

Dan Jongin terkikik, berani bersumpah jika bibir gadis itu bergetar dan dua detik kemudian pipinya sudah panas akibat tamparan begitu kuat nyaris berhasil menghilangkan pikiran dalam otaknya karena ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo begitu kuat menamparnya.

" _Keparat Jongin!_ Si kutu busuk dari neraka, Kau bajingan gigolo yang siap menjual penismu pada tante tante girang, dasar bangsat dengan mulut sampah menyebalkan! Dasar murid baru sialan! _YOU HOLLY SHIT FUCKER FROM HELL!"_ Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah menahan diri.

Jongin menganga, ia terkejut diawalnya karena kata-kata _fluktuatif_ dari Kyungsoo terlempar begitu jelas nyaris mustahil bisa keluar dari mulut murid teladan, di pengamatannya selama mengenal Kyungsoo, biasanya gadis itu hanya akan mencecarinya dengan kata _bodoh, tidak bisa diatur dan nasihat mendidik menyebalkan,_ Jongin mempercayai bahwa mulut itu suci masih sangat polos dalam mengenal umpatan begitu kotor, masih begitu awal untuk Kyungsoo mengenal kata paling _implusif_ dan liar, masih terlalu polos untuk melakukan kegiatan mencela, dan terlalu menggoda dengan kesan paling berdosa jika mulut gadis itu dijadikan khayalan liar seperti digunakan untuk _men -deep throat_ penis nya dan mengeluarkan _sperm_ hangat dalam mulut itu.

 _But..._ _shit man!_ Gadis yang dianggap Jongin si _suci_ kini dengan beraninya tanpa terduga begitu ringan mengucapkan umpatan bagai petir yang merecoki otaknya merasuk begitu kuat sehingga nyaris membuat muka Jongin seperti orang tolol setelah mendengar kalimat per kalimat mustahil nan tajam.

 _GOD!_ Apa yang didengarnya itu dari Kyungsoo. _DO KYUNGSOO!_ dari murid teladan penuh prestasi, yang beritanya menjadi cover majalah sekolah selama dua tahun berturut-turut dan juga si mungil yang sama sekali jauh dari kata _bitchy_ karena wajah polos nyaris tanpa dosa dan juga semua kesopanannya itu kini telah menghancur leburkan kepercayaan Jongin.

 _Daebak!_

"Woah woah woah, coba ulangi aku tidak begitu mendengarnya?" Jongin melupakan rasa sakit dipipinya, setidaknya sakitnya nyaris musnah layaknya tanah kering disapu hujan karena gadis didepannya kini sudah menyeringai didepannya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah itu, wajah seperti anjing merah di _blues clues_ itu seolah sedang mempermainkannya, wajah itu dengan tampang menyebalkan seolah sedang merendahkannya.

"Kau masih satu minggu disini, aku tidak heran dengan kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenaiku."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyedekapkan tangan didepan dada. Jongin memperhatikan dada gadis itu yang terlihat semakin menyembul karena tekanan tangannya, _Shit!_ Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menjadi provokator pembuat onar pada nafsunya dengan begitu cepat?

Kyungsoo mendecih. "Aku sudah bersikap terlalu baik padamu, jadi... mungkin aku akan memberi sedikit pelajaran, sehingga _ur fucking mouth_ akan bungkam karena melihat sisi asliku dan mau _menuruti semua kemauanku_."

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sudah lelah berakting menjadi gadis baik-baik karena dia, bukanlah sebaik yang pria ini pikirkan, jika dihitung-hitung gadis itu adalah si pembangkang paling beruntung didunia, kakeknya yang menjadi direktur utama sekolah ini menyebabkan gadis itu bisa berkuasa seenak hatinya, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali gadis ini _wasted_ dipagar belakang, gadis ini juga si ratu pemalsuan umur di club malam, dia sudah beberapa kali kalap menghabiskan _black martini_ dan melakukan hal gila sehingga bolak balik masuk ke buih sialan _._

Tapi, ketika melihat Kim Jongin yang hampir menyamai kenakalannya, Kyungsoo tertarik melakukan percobaan, sebuah permainan untuk mengisi harinya dan mencari pengalaman, ia mencoba mendekati si murid baru, menjadi si ketua osis yang begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya untuk mengamati tingkah laku Jongin, dan sedikit bermain-main menjadi gadis polos yang manis dengan kedisiplinan agar dia bisa mengerjai Jongin.

Dan yeahh, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, dimana Kyungsoo sudah bosan dan memilih mengeluarkan kartu ASnya.

Memenangkan permainan untuk mempermalukan Jongin diseluruh sekolah adalah hal menarik, sehingga gadis ini memutuskan mengakhiri nya sekarang. Setelah kata maaf penuh takluk Jongin keluar dimulutnya, Kyungsoo akan memenangkan taruhan atara dirinya, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendecih, lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan eye smile nya. "Aku bukanlah gadis _menye menye_ manis, polos seperti dipikiranmu. Aku punya sisi asliku yang mampu membuatmu bungkam." Jongin membuang napasnya. dia mengedikan pundaknya enteng, wah wah... ada kejutan rupannya. "Ohya? Wah sayang sekali aku tidak begitu tertarik mengenal _sisi aslimu_ , karena aku masih banyak urusan yang jauh _important_ dari pada berurusan dengan murid teladan layaknya anjing yang mengikuti semua aturan sekolah." Timpalnya santai.

Kyungsoo menahan tangannya untuk tidak kembali menampar pipi Jongin, ucapan kurang ajar dari Jongin masuk begitu cepat dipendengarannya, lalu kemudian berubah hampir meledak dijantungnya. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Tukasnya sinis.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, tidak membiarkan mata itu lepas dari dari matanya. Dengan napas yang masih ditahan Kyungsoo mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya beberapa inchi dengan wajah Jongin. " _Kau,_ akan bertekuk lutut dibawahku dan menyesali perlakuanmu sehingga aku bisa mengajarkanmu menjadi anak yang baik. " Nada bicaranya terdengar rendah nyaris berbisik, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, dan Jongin nyaris tersedak saat aroma _strawberry mint_ menerpa indera penciumannya, Jongin bertahan pada egonya, gadis ini begitu dekat dengannya, baru pertama kali dirinya bisa melihat wajah itu dengan detail yang sangat sempurna, hampir membuatnya lupa cara bernapas karena gadis ini seratus kali lebih menggoda, terlihat seperti jalang diclub _party dies,_ begitu mendamba, seksi dan dia begitu memukau dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir merah menggiurkan yang menarik perhatiannya.

" _Good girl can be 'bad girl' you know what i mean."_ Suara lirih dengan desahan diakhirnya membuat Jongin nyaris kehilangan kendali, bisa saja Jongin menarik gadis itu dan langsung melakukan _fuck up_ kepadanya karena kata-kata menggoda yang menusuk itu terlalu menggairahkan.

 _"Good girl can be bad girl?_ Oh iya? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti." Jongin menyahut, membiarkan kedua bola mata hazel milik Kyungsoo menatapnya, "Yang aku tahu hanyalah... _Good girl can't be bad girl, but good girl can be freaking bitchy with my touch and my finger."_ Mata Jongin berkilat begitu mencekam, " _You know what i mean."_ Balasnya mengikuti ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin tergelak sinis, dia berpaling kebibir gadis itu dan tangan yang sebelumnya berada dibelakang tubuhnya kini telah melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bersibrobok membelenggu dalam intetitas tegangan yang tinggi, mereka saling menatap rendah satu sama lain, berusaha menemukan cela diantara hazel yang memancarkan gemilap pupil lawannya. Jarak yang terlalu dekat itu membuat aroma pinus segar Jongin dan aroma _lilac_ dari Kyungsoo saling menusuk, berimpilikasi sempurna menimbulkan keanehan sendiri pada Jongin karena dia tidak pernah bermimpi bisa seintim ini dengan si murid teladan, pesona keduanya yang teramat menyesakkan itu begitu kentara, dengan wajah yang diatas rata-rata keduanya mengintimidasi siapa yang paling berkuasa.

Kyungsoo menyeringai setelahnya, dengan alis tebal yang menukik dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum lebar. " _Bitchy?_ Wahh kata-katamu terlalu sopan bung." Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, menyusuri rahang tegas Jongin, dengan mata menggoda gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. "Aww siapa yang akan menjadi _jalangmu_ jika kau saja semudah ini ditaklukkan." Desisnya membiarkan bibir bawahnya memantul lembut saat gigitannya terlepas.

Wajah Jongin mengeras namun raut wajahnya tak berubah, dengan satu sentakkan Jongin mencengkram pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Menimbulkan senyuman menang di wajah Kyungsoo karena Jongin terlihat masuk pada permainannya.

" _Kau, yang akan menjadi jalangku. Dan aku tidak semudah yang kau kira."_ Tatapannya menegaskan betapa seriusnya Jongin melontarkan satu persatu kata.

"Bajingan, sekali bajingan akan selalu bajingan." Dengusnya santai, "Kata-katamu hanya akan terwujud dimimpimu." Cengkraman dipinggang Kyungsoo semakin kuat, dan Jongin tidak mau membiarkan _the little lamb_ _running from the lion._

Jongin melebarkan bola matanya saat gadis didepannya tengah melakukan adegan paling mustahil, _the sinfull tongue_ milik gadis _teladan_ itu sedang menjilati sekitaran bibir merah semerah delimanya dan Jongin sudah frustasi ketika tangan gadis itu terangkat menyentuh wajahnya. Membelainya penuh godaan mematikan, kulitnya hampir terbakar ketika ujung jari Kyungsoo menyentuh rahang tegasnya. "Kau salah menilaiku gadis manis, Pernah dengar nama D.O. ?" Bisiknya, menggerakkan ujung jarinya kebekas tamparan kuat dipipi yang masih memerah. " _D.O is me,_ aku hanya memakai topengku selama ini." Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak saat tangannya berada dibibir lembut Jongin.

"Bermain-main denganmu ternyata tidak terlalu mengasyikkan, dirimu _pasif._ " Dan ucapan itu diakhiri dengan kedipan mata setelah jari lembut itu mengelus bibir Jongin singkat.

 _Sial!_

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja tempatnya duduk sebelumnya, " _Bitch."_ Jongin menyeringai, gadis yang dianggapnya teladan itu seolah memberikan denyuttan kuat.

 _Well, dont judge a book from cover._

Gadis inosen yang menjadi predikat gadis teladan dimatanya sudah berganti seketika menjadi _the little bitch_ saat nama D.O terlontar dari bibirnya, jadi si ratu bernama D.O yang terkenal dikalangan _anak nakal_ itu adalah dirinya? _SHIT!_ Pantas saja gadis ini seolah memang sudah handal dalam mempermainkan lawannya, waaah sepertinya menjadi murid baru dia lupa bertanya dengan salah satu temannya mengenai _sisi asli_ si murid teladan.

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan itu membuat harga diri Jongin nyaris hilang. Bagaimana bisa murid sepertinya dibuat rendahan dengan perlakuan gadis ini?!

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ketika kaki Jongin menyelip diantara kedua pahanya, dengan mata berkorbar milik lelaki itu, Kyungsoo dapat melihat betapa Jongin sedang tersulut. Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Kau mau apa _? memperkosaku_?" ejeknya santai, tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas menarik dasi serampangan Jongin untuk mendekat kewajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa di _perkosa_ begitu mudah olehmu, _sayang._ Karena kita beda level." Dengan sentakkan kuat dasi itu berubah terikat mati. "Kau mau melakukan apa padaku? Mencium bibirku? Meletakkan tanganmu dipayudaraku, memasukkan jari-jarimu dan _ur little penis_ masuk ke vaginaku? Mau menghukumku? _Ouchh like you can do it._ "

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas segarnya menerpa berat wajah mengeras Jongin, "Karena disini kau lah yang akan menjadi anjingku, _Kim Kai~ssi_." Kyungsoo mengakhiri dengan desahan saat nama Kai yang terkenal dilontarkannya. Nama samaran lelaki itu ketika memasuki club malam, main di _party dies_ , balapan liar dan si konglomerat kaya yang _broken._

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka menjadikan _virgin bitch_ sebagai ketua osis." Bisik Jongin singkat, "Sekolah ini ternyata menganut paham _nepotisme."_ Ucapnya menyadari sigadis nakal ini telah membodohinya habis-habisan. "Senang dengan kejutannya?" Jongin mengukir senyum "Terlalu senang sampai aku ingin memasukkan penisku kemulutmu karena kau merendahkanku." Jongin telah mendongakkan wajah gadis itu untuk menyerap dan mempertajam semua sisi dari si _playgirl._

Setengah tertawa Jongin menanggapi ucapan sebelumnya milik gadis itu.

"Kau salah bermain-main denganku." Menghela napas panasnya Jongin menundukkan separuh badannya "Karena yang akan bertekuk lutut mengemis padaku adalah _kau_." Jongin berkata penuh penekanan. Dengan menyeringai dan mengerling dia mencibir gadis itu. "Karena dirimulah yang akan menjadi anjing sewaan ku."

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh rampingnya ditarik oleh Jongin, dengan tangan yang mencengkram pinggangnya gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dengan begitu kuat, menyentaknya ke tembok sehingga kepalanya nyaris membentur dinding, Jongin dengan seringaiannya memojokkan gadis itu diantara tubuhnya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyadarkan dirinya, mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi harga diri tingginya, Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya menantang Jongin.

"Itu balasanku karena kau menamparku dan membodohiku." Tatapan Jongin yang begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi tidak berpengaruh pada gadis itu, "Kita lihat akhirnya siapa yang menang." Seru Kyungsoo dan persekon berikutnya dengan kasar menarik rahang pria tan itu, dengan obsidian yang mengerling gemilap Kyungsoo menatap bibir Jongin, dirinya merutuk saat tinggi badannya dan tinggi pria didepannya begitu kontras, sehingga gadis itu harus mendongak.

Kyungsoo menangkap hazel segelap _dark diamond_ itu dengan lekat-lekat, rasa puas meluap didadanya, menyaksikan bagaimana obsidian Jongin terlihat terbakar menahan amarah sehingga menyulut adrenalin dan menyentrumnya di tingkat paling maksimal.

" _Fuck!_ " Jongin berbicara tertahan, tangannya menepis lengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada dirahangnya. Dengan jemarinya dia menahan dagu Kyungsoo untuk terus menatapnya. "Aku pasti dihormati dan diberikan _respect_ besar-besaran karena merenggut keperawananmu." Mata Kyungsoo memicing awas. "Oh iya? Wahh berarti aku juga akan mendapatkan hormat dan respect luar biasa saat mereka mendengar bagaimana diri seorang _KAI_ merintih mengemis kepuasan kepadaku." Intonasi Kyungsoo sengaja dikeraskan.

"Lidahmu tajam sekali." Jongin menghembuskan napasnya menerpa setiap sel wajah Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat berkeringat, bola mata Jongin menelusuri dari puncak kepala hingga seluruh tubuhnya, matanya berhenti di payudara yang terlihat menggiurkan dan tulang selangka yang menggoda mengintip dari kemeja seragam gadis itu yang kancingnya terbuka dua.

Jongin membasahi bibirnya, lalu berhenti kembali menatap lamat-lamat Kyungsoo. dengan onyx mengkilat Jongin menyentak tangan gadis itu, membawanya pada kedua sisi dengan remasan dari tangannya. Jongin mengabaikan protes karena cengkramannya kuat, dan Kyungsoo sudah menggertakkan giginya. "Keparat!" serunya kasar.

Jongin tidak mempedulikan ucapan itu, karena dia sekarang berhasil membuat gadis itu terlihat tidak berdaya. "Sepertinya memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk memenangkan permainan ini ide yang menggiurkan." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya setelah melepas kasar kedua tangan Kyungsoo. " _Make me_"_ ucapannya mengambang.

 _"Do whatever you want."_ Putusnya, membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba terbakar nafsu untuk menenggelamkan guratan sombong diwajah Jongin dan membawa Jongin pada kefrustasian saat dirinya memegang kendali.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menggoda, "Kau pikir kau berhak mendapatkan _service_ ku?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik. "kau pikir aku mau menghabiskan waktu ku dengan penis kecil milikmu?" Kyungsoo berdesis penuh seringaian dengan bibir terangkat dan kalimat _determinasi_ menyebalkan.

Jogin menyeringai tipis, dia suka dengan bagaimana gadis ini menghabiskan kesabarannya dengan kata-kata biadab penuh ejekkan, benar... seorang _pro_ tidak akan mudah untuk didapatkan. "Ucapanmu tanpa pembuktian, bagaimana jika kau membuktikannya sendiri dengan membuka celanaku dan melihat betapa _salahnya_ kata dari penis kecil." Pancing Jongin kembali dengan sorot saling menikam, tatapan keduanya kembali intens, tangan kiri Jongin sudah beralih ketengkuk gadis itu, menariknya sehingga wajah keduanya berdekatan.

Dalam jarak nyaris tanpa spasi ini, parfume _lilac_ dan pinus segar mereka menguar, memasuki pernapasan keduanya begitu memabukkan, Kyungsoo mengerling menggoda, " _Accepted_ , _Do whatever i want."_ dengan gerakkan lamban nan menggoda tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang memegang erat pingang Jongin menarikan jari-jarinya dipunggung lebar pria itu, Kyungsoo menyeringai saat Jongin terkesiap, gadis itu diam-diam merasakan debaran dijantungnya dan pria dihadapannya yang memacu amat cepat, Jongin meneguk air liurnya saat jari panjang dan lentik gadis itu kini menyusuri dadanya, dengan dentuman sama kencang didadanya, Jongin menatap penuh antisipasi mata Kyungsoo.

Sensasi menggigit yang aneh dirasakan didadanya saat Kyungsoo membelai dadanya dan memutar ujung jarinya diantara _nipple_ dari luar yang terhalang kemeja Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap menggoda mata Jongin, saat gadis itu menemukan fakta yang nyaris membuat nya tersentak, tubuh didepannya ini bukanlah tubuh layaknya seorang murid lelaki pemalas kurang olahraga, karena tubuh ini begitu atletis dan menggiurkan untuk dicoba. Jongin menatap bola mata Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, dalam dan tajam. Lalu matanya beralih mengamati bibir merah Kyungsoo dengan begitu intens.

Dengan bibir yang menggoda, Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin, deru napas gadis itu dalam tempo berantakkan bisa dirasakan Jongin, ritme nya hampir sama dengannya, tapi pria itu lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, perlahan dengan gerakkan paling erotis Kyungsoo membakar nafsu Jongin saat gadis itu mendengus leher Jongin, pria itu tersentak tertahan ketika bibir lembut itu menyelusuri rahangnya dengan kecupan kecupan singkat yang nyaris membakar.

Jongin kehilangan kendalinya, tangan besarnya yang menangkup tengkuk Kyungsoo langsung ditekan mendekati wajahnya, bibir merah delima gadis itu yang membuat akalnya hilang kini di _sentuh_ habis habisan oleh bibir Jongin. Isi kepala Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja, dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya terbakar oleh panas yang menyulut saat bibir Jongin mengecup bibirnya membabi buta, napasnya tiba-tiba tersengal saat Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, hal itu mampu membuat darahnya mengalir menyentrum dengan rasa mematikan yang berdenyut denyut dinadinya saat bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir Jongin.

Jongin semakin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo, memaksa wajah keduanya semakin berdekatan dan memperdalam ciuman yang begitu liar hampir mengosongkan semua isi paru-paru mereka. Debaran jantung keduanya seakan beresonasi, Kyungsoo bergetar saat ujung saraf dikulit lehernya disentuh dan semakin tenggelam dalam ciuman, membuat telinganya nyaris lumpuh meninggalkan kebisingan, logikanya tidak berjalan dengan benar, dan nafsu menjalari akalnya dengan tegangan limit.

Jongin sudah merutuk karena tidak pernah menyangka betapa memabukkannya bibir gadis ini, dan dirinya mengernyit kesal saat Kyungsoo menarik diri dari ciuman panas mereka. Kyungsoo meremas kemeja Jongin, memaksa memberhentikan ciuman itu.

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya tidak rela, dia dengan matanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengatur napasnya, wajahnya yang nyaris mengalahkan aprodhite begitu merona seolah terbakar dikuasai nafsu, Jongin menyeringai dari ujung bibirnya saat melihat betapa merahnya kini bibir Kyungsoo akibat ulahnya, tubuhnya sudah begitu panas dan Jongin sungguh-sungguh menginginkan gadis didepannya.

 _"Aku ragu dengan keyakinanmu untuk menjadikan ku anjing mu, jika belum apa-apa saja kau sudah terlihat kalah."_ Lirih Jongin membisikkan kata-katanya setelah memajukan wajahnya disamping telinga gadis itu, Kyungsoo bergemeretak, dengan wajah mengeras dia meremas kemeja Jongin kuat, " _Kau salah, kita lihat siapa yang akan dipermalukan akhirnya."_ Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kancing teratas kemeja Jongin, membukanya perlahan. "Bersiap-siaplah Kim Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara serak dan bergemuruh.

Jongin menyeringai, mata elang nya tiba-tiba melebar saat dua kancing kemejanya dibuka dengan begitu pelan oleh Kyungsoo, Gadis itu kini mengulurkan tangannya dileher Jongin, berhenti membuka kancing kemeja nya dan beralih menyentuh leher berkilat Jongin akibat keringatnya, dengan kilauan gelap membayangi kabut di kedua obsidian mata Kyungsoo, Jongin begitu menyukai hazel itu yang kini mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

Adrenalin mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya seolah ada kejut paksa dari listrik yang menyapa _licuid_ didalam tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan _euphoria_ ketika bibirnya terkana helaan napas yang dihembuskan gadis didepannya, dan berakhir dengan bibirnya yang kembali bertemu kelembutan milik Kyungsoo, Gadis ini begitu agresif dan Jongin mengikuti permainan Kyungsoo, ia ikut memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi, merasakan bagimana lidah Kyungsoo yang menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif, penuh godaan dan belaian frontal, penuh pengalaman.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka saat lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Jongin, seolah lidah itu sedang melawannya yang mencoba masuk menelisip diantara belahan bibir Jongin, gadis itu hampir merintih ketika Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa bisa ditahan bibirnya terbuka. Kyungsoo terperanjat ketika merasakan lidah asing masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, menelisip keseluruhnya bagai madu manis saat Jongin membagi rasa.

Jongin tidak sanggup menahan gejolak nya, lelaki itu menguatkan genggamannya dileher Kyungsooo, saat gadis itu membalas nya dalam lumatan mematikkan, tubuhnya seolah bergetar dan kepalanya hampir kosong ketika merasakan kemeja nya dibuka brutal oleh Kyungsoo, jantungnya memacu darah, berlomba-lomba dengan napasnya ketika kancing kemejanya terbuka sempurna.

Kyungsoo menyeringai saat kemeja itu terbuka, gadis itu tanpa melepaskan ciuman panasnya menarik dasi Jongin yang sudah terikat mati, menariknya mendekat ketubuhnya sehingga tubuh mereka saling menekan dan payudaranya terhimpit oleh dada bidang Jongin. Kyungsoo terkesiap saat satu tangan Jongin kini berada pada punggungnya, mengelus nya lembut dan menarik blazer dengan cengkraman erat bersamaan bibirnya yang terlepas, meninggalkan seuntai saliva yang begitu menggoda mengalir diujung bibirnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan napas berat berada dilehernya, saat Jongin memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan dan semakin menahan napasnya ketika blazernya kini diangkat keatas melewati kepalanya dan dibuang begitu asal oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu menghentak tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga kini tubuh mereka kembali berdekatan. Dengan geramman tertahan bibir Jongin memberikan _hickey_ dalam pada leher putih Kyungsoo, Jongin begitu membabi buta dirinya menyesap kulit lembut leher Kyungsoo, menciumnya, menjilatinya serta menggigit lembut lehernya.

Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan, tangan besar Jongin menelusuri kemejanya, gadis itu nyaris kalah semakin menahan nasapnya ketika jemari tangan Jongin begitu lincah membuka kancing kemejanya dengan kasar satu per satu.

Kini lelaki itu berpindah ketelinga Kyungsoo, mencumbunya dengan memberikan beberapa jilatan sehingga gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha kuat untuk tidak melenguh seperti jalang murahan. "menikmatinya hmm?" sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo seakan melemas saat tangan Jongin meremas dadanya diantara kemeja nya.

Dengan napas memburu Jongin berhasil membuka semua kancing seragam gadis itu, melepaskannya dengan cepat dan kasar sehingga menyisakan tanktop dan bra hitam menggoda dengan menyembulnya payudara itu. _"Sial!"_ Jongin berdesis, "Berapa banyak lapis yang kau pakai huh?"

Kyungsoo mencari kesempatan, dia menantang dirinya dalam membalik keadaan, dengan gerakkan gusar tangan gadis itu mendorong dada Jongin menjauhi tubuhnya, " Lihatlah, sekarang kau mengeluh banyak." Kyungsoo menyindir dalam suara terdengar retorik, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Gadis itu menatap _tanktop_ nya yang membalut tubuhnya ketat, dia mendesah menggoda, " _You need to try harder to_"_

 _"Fuck! Kalau kau mau tahu libido ku tinggi, begitu liar, serampangan, aku tak tak membutuhkan aturan, sopan santun dan caraku barbar!"_

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, Jongin memagut liar bibirnya kembali dengan jemari yang memegang erat kain tipis _tanktop_ , lelaki itu menaikan _tanktop_ nya bersamaan telapak tangan Jongin menyentuh perut datarnya, tangan Jongin yang terasa panas menelusuri perut dan pinggangnya erotis. Bibirnya di lumat habis-habisan oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hatinya merasakan betapa ciuman itu begitu menggoda, lidah brengsek itu begitu memabukkan seolah ciuman ini mengandung 1 ton narkoba yang disesapnya sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu _addict._

" _Urghhhh!"_

Jongin mencengkram pinggang ramping gadis itu, dengan sekali sentak tubuh Kyungsoo ditarik Jongin mendekati tubuhnya, menempel begitu liar penuh sesak dan juga kehangatan yang menerpa bagai ombak menggulung, menghancurkan kewarasan mereka tanpa ampun.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, dirinya dengan gerakkan menggoda menjilat telinga gadis itu sambil menarik napasnya yang begitu memburu, respirasinya sudah berantakkan sama dengan gadis itu yang kini wajahnya merona merah. Dada mereka saling bertemu, dengan tarikan napas yang sama-sama menderu menyatu begitu liar seiring Jongin berbisik serak dan lirih ditelinga gadis itu. "Kau akan menyukai permainanku, aku akan membuatmu melupakan segalanya dan hanya ada namaku dipikiranmu, dengan begitu keras tanpa ampun aku akan membutmu berteriak sampai kau meledak berkali-kali, seperti _jalang_ kau akan memohon-mohon padaku, mengerang liar, menyebutkan namaku begitu binal dan aku akan membuat vaginamu banjir oleh sperma hangatku, penisku akan memuntahkannya berkali-kali dan aku tidak peduli seberapa lemasnya dirimu, karena aku... akan membuatmu pingsan dan merasakan _sex_ sebenarnya _, Kyungsoo~ya."_

"Brengsek!" Jongin menyeringai mendengar umpatan gadis itu. "Angan-anganmu terlalu tinggi, _Jongin~ah."_ Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin dari tubuhnya, dirinya melangkah maju memojokkan Jongin duduk di meja dibelakangnya.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya saat melihat betapa mempesonanya tubuh _sexy_ itu berjalan dihadapannya, dengan tanktop hitam yang mencetak begitu ketat tubuh Kyungsoo, payudara gadis itu terlihat menggodanya yang bergerak mengikuti gerakkan pemiliknya, Jongin bersiul tak sabar ketika gadis itu kini memojokkannya dengan bibir merah yang terlihat memukau, bayangan gila tiba-tiba mencecari pikirannya.

 _"Percobaan yang sangat bagus, Jongin~ah..."_ puji Kyungsoo karena semua cobaan rangsangan dari pria itu, kedua hazel Kyungsoo yang nampak begitu gelap menyirami Jongin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya saat otot Jongin terlihat jelas diperut dan bisepnya, gadis itu hampir terperangkap di ketampanan wajah Jongin yang kini sedang tersenyum menantikan pergerakkannya, bukan mengejek tapi mendamba, dan dirinya tidak bisa menghindar dari mata elang Jongin yang nampak buas dan lembut bersamaan.

"Jadilah pacarku." Alveolus Kyungsoo bagai berhenti berfungsi ketika telinganya disapa oleh suara Jongin, dengan afeksi lembut tangannya disentuh Jongin, membawa tubuhnya terangkat dan duduk dipangkuan pria itu, Kyungsoo berusaha mencari celah dari apa yang sedang terjadi tetapi fokusnya susah didapatinya diantara kehangatan tubuh Jongin yang mendekap nya begitu tiba-tiba, tangan kekar itu kini melingkar amat manis ditubuhnya, memeluknya dengan napas yang berhembus dibelakangnya.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba membuatnya takut, bukan dalam artian jelek tapi saat ucapan Jongin masuk setelah difilter rasanya jiwa gadis itu seperti melayang terpisah dari tubuhnya, "Aku bilang, jadilah pacarku. _Shit!_ Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?!" Jongin bergumam kesal, tangannya yang melingkari tubuh gadis itu kini sedikit dilonggarkannya, Jongin menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. wangi _lilac_ begitu kuat menyapa penciumannya tapi efeknya begitu luar biasa disekujur tubuhnya, wangi ini begitu menenangkannya

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan situasinya, dadanya tiba-tiba berdegup begitu kencang, menyerang sel sel aliran darahnya dan menimbulkan denyutan memikat pada hatinya. "keparat, kau sadar tidak _sih_ apa yang kau ucapkan?!" Kyungsoo mendengus, seruan nya terdengar tidak yakin dan penuh dengan suara pecah yang gemetar, napasnya terengah dadanya naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat akibat semua rangsangan pria ini sebelumnya dan sialnya alisnya kini mengernyit karena bagaimana mungkin pria ini mengucapkan kata-kata tabu disaat seperti ini.

"Aish, brengsek!" Jongin mendecak sebal tetapi tubuhnya tetap memeluk Kyungsoo, dirinya menghela napasnya karena ucapan Kyungsoo yang begitu menyebalkan nyaris membuat pria itu meledak marah, seandainya gadis ini tahu betapa dirinya sedang dihinggapi _nervous_ setengah mati karena mengucapkan kata-kata tolol yang terlanjur keluar dari mulut brengseknya, Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat, membayangkan raut wajah gadis itu sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengernyit ikut sebal. "Kau yang brengsek, bajingan!" serunya monotonik.

"Kau lebih keparat dariku!" Jongin membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat merasakan pantat sekal kenyal Kyungsoo bergerak dipahanya. _"Shit!"_ Jongin mendesah kasar dengan penuh bahaya. Pria itu kemudian melepaskan Kyungsoo dari dekapannya dan mendorong gadis itu menjauhinya. Sialan penis nya semakin _hard._

" _Dasar jalang!"_ umpatnya, Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menendang kepala Jongin keluar dari galaxy karena tingkah Jongin terlihat begitu membingungkan dan menyebalkan bersamaan.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih!"_ Jongin menghela napas beratnya lagi, mengangkat pandangannya kembali ke bola mata yang mengaku sebagai ' _murid teladan' ,_ Jongin terperangah dengan mata melebar saat gadis itu kini berlutut dibawahnya, menyebabkan desakkan diantara tulang rusuknya saat melihat kedua pahanya memerangkap tubuh gadis yang kini seolah bersiap memberikan _service_ padanya.

"Apakah ini adalah pria yang dielu-elu kan? Pria yang paling popluer, si _bad boy_ dengan wajah dingin dan angkuhnya? Pria yang dikenal dengan nama KAI?" tanyannya saat lagi-lagi Kyungsoo ditarik paksa dengan sentakkan kuat menjauhi tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat Jongin berdiri dari duduknya setelah menyentaknya, Gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin yang kini mengambil kemejanya dari lantai. Alisnya menukik karena mempertanyakan sikap yang berbanding terbalik diawal mereka memulai _permainan._

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo lamat-lamat. "Sekarang yang berdiri didepanmu adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin. Tidak ada si keparat Kai ketika aku berada dengan gadis yang ku cintai." Perlahan Jongin mendekatinya, menyembunyikan ke frustasiannya karena penisnya benar-benar sesak. "Aku hanya menjadi Jongin disaat diriku bersamamu, diawal kita bertemu, diawal aku mendengar suaramu, diawal aku menatap matamu dan sampai aku tahu tentang dirimu, sampai detik ini." ucapnya dalam, dengan intonasi tajam dan lembut bersamaan. Kyungsoo menegang saat kemeja miliknya dipakaikan oleh Jongin ditubuhnya lembut.

"Aku bukan seperti apa yang ada diotakmu, dan kau juga bukan seperti apa yang dibicarakan orang lain." Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, tubuhnya tidak bisa diperintahnya ketika tangannya mengikuti gerakkan tangan Jongin membawa kemejanya terpakai sempurna ditubuhnya. Dengan perlahan Jongin mengancingkan satu persatu kancing seragam gadis itu.

Gelenyar hangat menerpa ditubuh keduanya yang jarak tubuhnya terhalang 10 centimeter, napas segar masing-masing berhembus, dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari ketika wangi pinus segar yang begitu mendamaikan hatinya adalah wangi milik pria didepannya. Pikiran gadis itu sudah kosong bersamaan Jongin yang bertingkah hangat dan juga ketika kemejanya telah dikancing sempurna menutupi tubuhnya.

Dengan gerak yang sangat lamban, mata Jongin mengunci mata Kyungsoo. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku tidak mau membuat orang yang kucintai harus ternoda tanpa _ikatan suci_." Bisiknya nyaris membuat Kyungsoo lemas dan hatinya yang berdebar bertambah kencang hampir membuatnya gila. Kyungsoo masih bergeming, terlalu ragu pada pendengarannya apa kah kata-kata itu benar keluar dari mulut Jongin, mencari-cari kesalahan di bola mata Jongin tapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah kejujuran yang menyentak seluruh organ terdalamnya.

"Kau manis sekali jika diam seperti ini." ucapnya terkekeh kecil, Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut menyesapi pancaran seperti _black diamond_ dikedalaman hazel Kyungsoo.

"Tawaranku masih sama, mau jadi pacarku atau kau harus kupaksa agar berkata iya? Hmm"

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Jongin."

.

.

"Jongin~ah."

.

"Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

.

"YAAMPUN KIM JONGINNNNN!"

Jongin tersentak bukan main ketika telinganya dihadiahi suara begitu kuat dengan intervensi _sebelas_ lewat dari paling berbahaya, satu sampai sepuluh.

Dengan wajah mengantuk Jongin berusaha membuka kelopak matanya, dia beberapa kali mengerdipkan mata menyesuaikan pandangan dari sinar matahari yang menyala terang menusuknya. Pikiran Jongin seakan kosong tertinggal pada jantungnya yang berdegup kelewat kencang dan juga dari area selatan tubuhnya yang terasa menegang sempurna.

Beberapa sekon dilalui Jongin dalam kebingungan hingga akhirnya dirinya menemukan seorang wanita sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Akhirnya CEO Sekang yang terhormat bangun dari _hibernasi_ tidak tahu dirinya." Kyungsoo berdecak memperhatikan Jongin yang kini sedang diam dengan raut wajah imut menyebalkan nya karena terbangun dari teriakkannya.

Kyungsoo naik ke tempat tidurnya, duduk disamping tubuh Jongin yang masih terbalut selimut putih, dia menarik napasnya. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, apa yang sedang kau mimpikan sehingga susah dibangunkan hmm?"

Matanya yang sebelumnya hanya setengah terbuka kini seratus persen langsung membulat saat kata-kata Kyungsoo tercena diotaknya. Kyungsoo terkikik melihat mata Jongin dan ekspresi suaminya.

Jongin langsung merasakan betapa _sakit_ daerah selatannya saat ingat mimpi yang berhasil membuat organ tubuhnya kini kembali memanas, sial! Jongin merutuk beberapa kali karena mimpi itu masih bergelayut panas dan juga efek yang dibawanya masih begitu besar. Ia merasa sangat berdosa karena alasan mimpi liarnya yang sialnya begitu erotis dari semua mimpi basah yang pernah dialaminya, Jongin rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok beberapa kali untuk menemukan kewarasannya akan betapa mesumnya dia bermimpi begitu kotor seperti binatang tidak tahu diri.

"apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan nada rendah sedikit khawatir dengan tubuh pria itu, dia tidak mau jika suaminya sakit. Dengan tangan lembutnya Kyungsoo memegangi dahi Jongin. Mengukur suhunya dengan tangannya dan gadis itu bersyukur bahwa pria ini masih sehat.

"Jongin~a, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nya kembali karena Jongin masih diam, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah suaminya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin tiba-tiba memanggil nama Kyungsoo begitu lembut dengan kesan memohon.

"Hmm?"

.

.

" _Morning sex... please."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik dengan kedipan mata memandangi Jongin, pria tan itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, membuat Kyungsoo berjengit dengan tingkah laku CEO Sekang pagi ini. "A-apa katamu?" Kyungsoo terbata mengeluarkan katanya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan membuka selimutnya.

.

.

 _HELL!_

Kyungsoo merona merah saat melihat bagian celana Jongin terlihat basah dan sesuatu menegang disana.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya, kedua hazel matanya kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku mimpi basah. Dan itu karena mu." Tukasnya singkat.

"K-kenapa karenaku?!" Kyungsoo kembali pada kewarasannya. Dirinya memperhatikan Suami nya, matanya bertemu dengan obsidian Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa tahu bahwa Jongin benar-benar sedang membutuhkan nya. Jongin berdehem membersihkan suaranya, "Karena dimimpiku kau menggodaku, berpura-pura menjadi murid teladan yang ternyata merupakan _jalang."_

"Y-Yak!" Kyungsoo merutuki Jongin yang mengucapkan kata imlplusif dengan begitu enteng tanpa beban, dasar mesum suami mesum.

Jongin memejamkan matanya menahan libido gilanya, "Kau sungguh liar dimimpiku, aku bersumpah!"

Kyungsoo pucat saat tubuhnya ditarik Jongin jatuh telentang ditempat tidurnya, dirinya menahan napas ketika tubuh kekar suaminya bangkit dan perlahan merangkak diatas tubuhnya, Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulut hendak protes, namun mata Jongin yang menatap matanya tajam membungkamnya.

"Kau begitu _sexy_ dengan seragam sekolah, dengan bibir menggoda, payudara menggiurkan dan kata-kata merangsang dimimpiku." Jongin berkata dengan suara serak, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Jongin~ah, jika kau tidak melepaskanku, aku akan berteriak!" ancam Kyungsoo defensif.

Jongin tersenyum, menatap wajah mempesona Kyungsoo, memuja wajah itu karena betapa menawannya isterinya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. "Teriak saja kalau begitu." Desisnya dengan intonasi tajam.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan jika libidonya sedang tinggi dan pria ini super duper seribu kali lebih menyebalkan dengan situasi bahaya yang memerangkapnya. Sampai detik dirinya mengenal Jongin, pria ini bukanlah jenis pria yang mengandalkan perasaan, jika Jongin sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu buasnya maka Kyungsoo akan dibuat bertekuk lutut sampai lemas.

Kyungsoo memelototi Jongin dengan pandangan membunuh, "Lepaskan aku." Dan sialnya pandangan matanya tetap tidak bisa sedikit saja menyulut rasa takut Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sebelum pikiran nya bekerja, dirinya kemudian menyeringai menatap suami tampannya. "Kim Jongin... aku rasa aku mulai terangsang." Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya erotis, " _Aku mau kali ini kau menghukumku."_ Desahnya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya karena tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya dan dilihatnya, rasa sesak di selangkangannya semakin bertambah dan keringat mulai muncul ditubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mendesahkan napasnya dan kembali berbisik, "Basahi aku dengan lelehan _sperma_ hangatmu yang kemudian mengalir begitu hangat diseluruh organ terdalamku, buat aku merintih karena liarnya caramu menyetubuhiku, buat aku menggila dan meledak berkali-kali saat dirimu _menyodok_ kuat sehingga urat-urat penismu menggesek liang hangatku , menggesek semua rongganya tanpa terkecuali dan aku jatuh lemas dalam dekapanmu, tak berdaya dibawa pengaruhmu." Lanjut gadis itu dengan seringaian menggoda, gadis itu puas melihat suaminya yang kini mulai bergerak gusar karena ucapan _kotor_ nya semakin menyulut libido Jongin, Jongin mengumpat seolah memvisualisasikan kata per kata Kyungsoo yang begitu panas ditelinganya, dirinya bahkan hampir mendesah tertahan karena gadis ini mulai menyenggol penisnya dengan kakinya yang sengaja sekali digesekkan perlahan.

 _"_ Kyungsoo~ya ak_"

"Dan kemudian, aku akan menaikimu, melakukan service tebaik dengan bibirku, mengulum bagian terintim mu dengan mulut panasku, menjilati dan membelit nya dengan lidahku serta bagaimana dirimu yang nyaris tumpah saat aku menyedot tanpa batas cairanmu." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin, mencegah suaminya berbicara, dengan jemarinya Kyungsoo menyentuh dada bidang Jongin, meraba ototnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibir Jongin.

Jongin mengumpat ketika bibir Kyungsoo lepas dari ibirnya, dirinya hampir kalap ketika jari jemari mungil Kyungsoo bergerak dengan gerakan lamban yang nyaris membuat nya hilang kendali. Jongin bisa merasakan panas menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, tanpa ampun gadis itu sedang menggodanya, penisnya yang sudah mengeras begitu sesak menunggu Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu dan tidak ingin memberhentikan godaannya yang erotis merangsang pikirannya dan juga kewarasannya.

"Lakukan s-se..suatu K-Kyungsoo~ya.." suara Jongin seakan bergetar. Kedua hazelnya penuh akan nafsu dengan napas yang menyesakki nya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil akibat respon Jongin, mengerjai suaminya ternyata menyenangkan, sekali-kali dirinya ingin membuat lelaki itu mengemis padanya, bukankah itu sangat mengasyikkan? seakan mendapat _jackpot_ luar biasa jika Kyungsoo mampu membuat suaminya kehilangan kendali hanya karena ucapannya?

"Sesuatu? Hmm aku tidak mengerti." Kyungsoo memancing Jongin, menikmati permainannya. Jongin meneguk ludahnya frustasi, sebelum akhirnya dirinya merintih karena penisnya kembali disentuh liar oleh kaki berdosa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menikmati wajah Jongin, mata lelaki itu seolah berkabut nafsu, dan dirinya sedikit waswas dengan tingkahnya takut Jongin malah merusak situasinya dan membalik keadaan agar memenuhi nafsu gila Jongin.

Akhirnya gadis itu menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan menciumnya singkat, sebelum kembali menajuh dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. Sepertinya dirinya puas mengerjai suami mesumnya.

"Aku sedang memasak air, pasti airnya sudah mendidih." Katanya pelan namun penuh dengan atensi membingungkan dan menyebalkan ditelinga Jongin. "Apa maksudmu? Kau belum menyelesaikan perma_"

"LOVY~YA, KIM LOVELY! AYO SAYANG BANTU IBU MEMBANGUNKAN AYAH!"

Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo berteriak begitu kencang dengan senyuman menyindir menyebalkan dibibirnya, Jongin menggertakkan giginya kesal karena Kyungsoo sedang mempermainkannya, dirinya hampir saja mencium bibir Kyungsoo memberi pelajaran sebelum telinganya mendengar langkah kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Iya ibu... Lovy akan membantu ibu."

Jongin mengumpat menatap isterinya ketika mendengar suara imut yang lembut dari gadis kecilnya. Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya sesaat sebelum dirinya memasang wajah imut yang dibuat-buat. "Ahhh bagaimana ini? si imut Lovely sedang kemari... bagaimana jika dirinya melihat orangtuanya dalam keadaan tidak bermoral seperti ini? hmm ini bisa membuat pikiran dan mentalnya rusak karena kemesuman mu, sayang~" katanya dengan suara lirih nan menggoda iman. Jongin menahan napasnya dan emosinya.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya kau harus bermain solo, Jongin~a." Tambah Kyungsoo penuh implikasi. Jongin memejamkan matanya kesal, tiba-tiba mukanya sudah berubah warna menjadi pucat dengan tatapan mata penuh kilatan tidak percaya karena ucapan Kyungsoo.

 _Sial!_

Sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka Jongin menatap lekat-lakat mata gadis itu, "Aku berjanji akan membalasnya!" desaknya tertahan dengan rasa sesak di organ paling _private_ nya, Kyungsoo hanya memberi senyuman manis saat suaminya terburu-buru bangun dari tubuhnya, melihat betapa gusar CEO Sekang turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah imut yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Hahahahahahaha."

 _BRAK!_

Jongin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat, dirinya tidak percaya dengan kelakuan isterinya, dirinya merasa dikhianati sampai organ terdalamnya ketika mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo tertawa, "Sialan!" Jongin mengumpat, menyumpah serapah dengan wajah menahan sesak dan libidonya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Lovely masuk kekamarnya, dirinya bangun dari ranjang tempat tidurnya dan membuka lebar-lebar tangannya memeluk gadis kecil cantiknya.

"Ibu, ayah sudah bangun? Dimana dirinya?" tanya Lovely dengan wajah polos menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanya, Kyungsoo mengelus pipi putih Lovely lembut. "Ayah...? hmm ayah sedang dikamar mandi." Jawab Kyungsoo menyembunyikan ekspresi terkikiknya karena menang melawan Jongin.

"Dikamar mandi?" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Lovely gemas, "Iya, ayah malu dengan Lovely karena dirinya mengompol, membuat celananya basah."

.

.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, rasa frustasi dan kesal setengah mati terkumpul diotaknya mendengar bagaimana jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada gadis kecilnya.

"YAK! IBU BEROHONG SAYANG!"

Sialan! Jongin menarik napasnya saat suara tawa Kyungsoo kembali didengarnya. "YAK! KIM KYUNGSOO! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBALASMU LEBIH DARI INI!"

.

.

.

.

 **KKEUT**

 _Ommaya what the actual fu i have done?! #facepalm_

 _This is my first post in 2016, tadinya mau di post bertepatan dengan Kaisoo day 13 january tapi aku mutusin buat post ini terlebih dahulu:)_

 _Dengan panjang 6,5k nyaris penuh dengan adegan tidak senonoh(?) dari KAISOO._

 _Honestly, this is **NOT MY STYLE** at all, seriously! This is written with delete continue and finnaly this is end with my stupid closing! Kekeke :p , well i'd like to apologize first, this is written without plot and i dont know whether some of you will like it or not, _sumpah ini **ff ter 'kotor'** yang pernah aku buat!

 _Tiba-tiba aja aku mau menantang diri dan wow ! this is so fucking hard, i mean... when i start to writting i feel kinda 'give up'! cause #fiuhh buat fic dengan genre 'M' itu susah banget! milih kata-kata, penjabaran nya, feelnya, dan bukan hanya sebatas desahan atau de el el... aja tapi gimana dinamika dan legitnya karakter mereka... so, i understand with the author genre M(NC) #sungkem_

 _Well, i know that is no smut scene, but for me this is enough! aku belum saggup bikin lebih karena aku masih harus belajar. Aku tahu ini 'absurd' banget kok X"D dan emm yah aku kasih rate M karena ini ofensif dan dangerous, aku selalu peduli sama rate dan kalian biar gak terjadi salah paham nantinya, okey #wink  
_

 _This is dedicated to al my lovely readers! especially who read **Summer Trap:") ,**_ aku buat ini karena ingin menebus air mata kalian dichapter 15 kekeke :p aku harap kalian baca ini biar ringanin hati kalian, dan eumm _i'am working and giving all the best for chapter 16_ , aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan ingin nebus waktu berharga kalian dan feedback superrr sweeeet dari kalian, jadi tunggu ya chapter 16 nya:") maaf kalo lama karena aku engga mau mengecewakan kalian #apalah ini

 **I really appreciate reviews, favs, and follows** , so please do when you think my story deserves it. I'll be very grateful for it. Well, reader likes to read fan fiction, and author likes to read reviews:")

 _ah ya yang nanya twitter aku, bisa cari **lovelrin1812**_ **,** feel free for ask anything and let's be friend:)

 **Bunch of tengkisssss :***

 **Chapter 1** : overdokai, ExoL123, kenlee1412, BabyCoffee99, pyongjie12, rifdahxx, Kaisoo32, HappyHeichou, Love9394kaisoo, fitria96, Lovesoo, Dewi Lestari657, chocohazelnut07, choidebwookyung1214, Kim YeHyun, Mrs. X, Kyungjjang, Skymoebius, Sofia Magdalena, Bbangssang, JonginDO, NopwillineKaiSoo, DumbAce, DKS-KJI, SunLightMoonStarSky, luvjongin, ununjang89, CuteSoo93, GULIVER, Minku1812, Hunaaa, babyhunaa, Guest, b1004, younlaycious88, daneswr, pastelblossom, Epanda, munakyumin137, Fishy, 1004baekie, Ch-channie4ever, HeeKyuMin91, ChaKaJja13, kaisoomin, diauthie, Cactus93, deerhansoo, Bangkaiii, honeybabysoo

 **Chapter 2** : Kim YeHyun, sakura under the rain12, Sofia Magdalena, Lovesoo, SunLightMoonStarSky, Misslah, Guliver, Kaiyaaa, Kaiciferr, VENUSXIU6199, kaizelnut, exindira, Skymoebius, dodyoleu, Ca, fangirl unyu, kaisoomin, DoadheL, Evil Cho, Caramel Makaito, ununjang89, Kyunz, CuteSoo93, NopwillineKaiSoo, Guest, DumbAce, kamjong, kyungie love, Ubannya Sehun, Minku1812, Guest, Hunaaa, kyungiluv, babyhunaa, Guest, b1004, Miss Wuhan, ddanghobak, kyungjjang, kaoskakichanyeol, littleviolet1021, kenlee1412, Sherli898, kaisoomin, kim jongsoo, Guest, diauthie, luvjongin, rizky alila1, HeeKyuMin91, siders, Cactus93, kyung1225, Haha, deerhansoo, fitri22exo, Guest, Bangkaiii, honeybabysoo

 **YOU GUYS ARE ROCK! THE BEST! SUPERRRRR SWEEET:***

As always, aku tunggu kata-kata kalian di kotak review:*

 ** _09012016 – 1844_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Lovelrin_**


End file.
